User blog:Oheh-Tsidii/Origin of Modules
Kranxx watched carefully as the Enforcers patrolled the way into the base. The alien and his allies had come by way of a small freighter, carrying scores of bricks and imagination. The squad would have to get the rocket within two hours, at which time the freighter would leave to collect more supplies. As the guards intersected each other, Kranxx focused his breath through a hollow brick tube. The gas flew into the Enforcers, piercing their helmets and flooding them with toxic gas. The orange alien gestured for the crew to move, and the group ran into the structure. The team moved through the tunnels, dodging Enforcers and security cameras as best they could. Frenzy used his six limbs to crawl along the wall, so that he could disable the sensors and cameras while remaining safe in their blind spots. Suddenly Slizer’s tripped through a laser trap, slicing his leg off. The team could hear the alarms buzzing, as the Enforcers would soon be on the way. The group had a chose, abandon the warrior, or be captured and fail in their task. Kranxx gritted his teeth, and handed Slizer a Crystal Bomb. A weapon made from the crystals of Earth, the explosion would take out anyone within fifty feet, including Slizer. The warrior nodded grimly, and had grumbled, “Sorry for complicating things.” As the group ran forward, they knew that soon the bomb would go off, destroying a chunk of the base, Slizer, and the Enforcers ready to kill him. This would buy them a distraction long enough to fulfill the mission. As the explosion rocked the planet, the team reached the facility’s inner factory. Scientists dove beneath their desks, trembling as the aliens ran past them, their faces consumed with rage at the sacrifice of one of their own. “Skull Clones 7360 and 7350”, Kranxx had ordered, “destroy all research of the rocket, save one copy of blueprints, and search the scientists for weapons and data bricks. Squidman, help me find the ship. The rest of you, make sure no one enters this room.” “Kranxx, I found the rocket-et-et”, stuttered Squidman nervously, “”but it appears to be in three pieces”. Kranxx ran over to the ship’s chunks, which when combined would be much like the early ships of Earth. Stapled on the side were the words, Moon Base Rocket Model 001. “Squidman, can you put it together in the next three minutes”, said Kranxx, as the muffled sounds of Enforcers approached the sealed door. The bug eyed being nodded with a twitch, and pulled out a skull shaped belt. “I haven’t had a chance to test it, but according to my research, this should allow me to put together vehicles with my mind, and requiring no factories at all. Or it-glup-will send me into a coma.” Kranxx took the belt, and said, “I am in charge of this operation, I should be the one to take the risk.” The orange alien lifted his hands, and slowly the three pieces rose into the air. The captured scientists gasped as the ship formed in midair, and flew into Kranxx’s pants. “That-that is impossible”, moaned a researcher, “Whenever we tried to build that ship, the machine would over load” Kranxx turned to the Skull clones and said, “Are the scientists clean?” As the clones nodded fiercely, Kranxx ordered, “Place the charges now, we need to go. We can’t let any of this research survive to destroy the resistance. Imperial slime, I would suggest you flee through those doors to the nearest ship as fast as you can.” The team ran off, leaving the scientists to try to unlock the door. The charges would go off in a matter of minutes now, too short a time for the Enforcers to dispose of them. Not that they could, once an Earth Crystal is triggered, it will explode. The group raced through the base, the enemy on their trial. Just as they exited the facility, Kranxx froze. The freighter had taken off, leaving the smell of radiation behind. The team was trapped. “Take the Modular ship”, said Skull Clone 7360, “We will survive the explosion, we will take some Astro Scooters to safety on the other side of the planet. But we need to get the Moon Base Rocket off this planet, and to the resistance. Not to mention the belt, and the blueprints for the craft.” The group nodded, and the Clones handed him the designs for the Modular Ship. “I cannot leave you here”, said the leader, “I already have lost one teammate, don’t make me lose all of them. Someone else should take the ship.” Squidman stepped forward, but Snake held him back. “Our races are extinct, except for us”, said Frenzy, “We would be doomed to have no young either way. But your people are still alive, in the factories and in the resistance. When the Imperials fall, your race will need a leader. And that should be you. You keep them going, you give your imprisoned brothers hope that they could one day be free, that they could make a difference. If you die, your people’s hope will die too.” Kranxx nodded slowly, and summoned the ship. “I will find a way back to you”, he stated firmly, “And we will win this war. The end of the Imperials is coming, and soon our hated foes will crumble like the dust they are.” Category:Blog posts